Tres Cabrones muy pendejos
by Mr.Papacho
Summary: Allam,Jhonatan y Pancho tres amigos que lo daran todo por salvar su reputacion atrapando al criminal mas buscado de Ameica, Marcos Macarov, recorreran todo America y Asia para atraparlo. Humor-accion-aventura-malas palabras
1. Chapter 1 Prologo

Tres Cabrones muy pendeos

Persnajes

Allam: Chico de 26 años que trabaja como agente del FBI de cabello negro y ojos marrones, sus mejores amigos son Pancho y Jhonatan, vive con su novia Fionna en Los Angeles.

Fionna: Chica de 25 años que es enfermera en un hospital, es de cabello dorado con un mechon negro y es de ojos verdes, es la major amiga de jhonatan y Hermana de Pancho, vive con su novio en Los Angeles.

Pancho: Hermano mayor de Fionna, cabello entre dorado y negro de 27 años de edad major amigo y compañero de trabajo de Allam

Jhonatan: Chico 26 años de edad, cabello entre anaranjado y rojizo ojos azules, trabaja como guardia de seguridad en un restaurante familiar.

Capitulo1: Donde empieza todo

Un dia normal en L.A 6:00pm

Allam:Pancho hijo de #%^ te dije que no tiraras el portaforios por la ventana

Pancho: Pero te dije que no me jodieras, Jhonatan dame apoyo

Jhonatan: Me vale un pepino quien fue el culpable pero apoyo a Allam

Allam: En tu cara

(Flashback)

Allam: Dame el portaforios

Pancho: Si me das mis revistas( para los que entendiero)

Allam: No

(Soltandola)

Allam: Hijo de puta

Pancho:Ups…

Civil: Mierdaa!

(Mirando al piso)

Civil:Hijos de #$ ^

Allam y Pancho: NEGRO!

(Fin del Flhasback)

Pancho: Ok si fue mi culpa

Allam: Ja

Jhonatan: Me ire a casa, adios chicos.

Allam: Adios, suerte en el trabajo amigo

Panho: Adios don pajero

Jhonatan: hijo de perra

(Se va en su coche, es una jeepeta Hiunday)

Allam: Ven te llevare a tu casa

Pancho: Gracias

(Nos vamos en mi coche, es un Audi Q5

(En casa de Pancho)

Pancho:Gracias cabronazo

Allam: De nada Gigolo

(Me voy)

(En mi sukulenta y sensual casa)

Allam:Cariño e llegado

 _ **Bueno aqui acaba el capitulo 1, adios mis amigos**_


	2. Chapter 2 Jhonatan el loco

Capitulo 2

Allam:Cariño he llegado

Fionna: Hola Al

(Beso en los labios)

Fionna:Como te fue en el trabajo

Allam:Normal

(Se seienta en el sofa conmigo)

Fionna:Bueno estas conmigo aqui

Allam:Si

Fionna:Bueno ire a preparer la cena, que prefieres pollo o pasta.

Allam:Pasta

Fionna:Ok

(Se va a la cocina)

5 horas + tarde

Con Jhonatan

Jhonatan:Mierda esto da miedo despues de las 12:00

(Revisa la camara)

Jhonatan:Que carajos

Ladron1:Donde estara la caja fuerte

Ladron2:Esta en la oficina del guardia imbecil

Jhonatan:Mierda

(Agarra el telefono)

Jhonatan:Hola policia

Policia:si

Jhonatan: vengan rapido al restaurante Loved Garden rapido, lo estan asaltando

Policia: Soy Pancho idiota, no les puedes disparar, no tienes armas

Jhonatan: si, Buena idea

(Cuelga el telefono y coge una escopeta y cierra lapuerta con llave)

Jhonatan:Vamos a rockear putos

Ladron1: Nos separaremos para cubrir terreno ok.

Ladron2:Ok

Ladron1:Vamos

Un rato mas tarde

Ladron1: !

Jhonnatan: Puta

(Sonido de escopeta)

Ladron2:Que, dejame ver

Ladron2:Dios un disparo en la cabeza

(Sirena de policias)

Ladron2:Mierda, te vengare algun dia hermano

Con Pancho

Pancho:ZZZZZzzzzz

Allam:El carbon durmio aqui hoy, parece ser que tuvo que venir durante la noche a hacer papeleo.

 **Bueno hasta aqui el episodio de hoy,buenas noches/dias/tardes.**


	3. Chapter 3 Pancho hijo de

_Capitulo3_

Allam: Que es este reporte

Allam: bla,bla,bla,bla

Allam: !QUE!

(Pancho se desierta de golpe)

Pancho: Que diablos te pasa

Allam: !COMO QUE TNEMOS QUE ENCERRAR A MACAROV!

Pancho: jejejeje…. Historia graciosa

(Flashback)

Jef P: Asi que tu, Allam y un amigo traparan a Macarov

Pancho: Si

Jef P: Ok, se van en una semana a su laboratorio de Meta en Sandy Shores e interrogaran al dueño

Pancho: Ok

(Fin del Flasback)

Allam: imbecil te voy a matar, te voy a matar, te voy a matar.

Pancho:Calmate nos vamos en una semana ok

Allam:!TE VOY A MATAR!

(todo el mundo nos miro)

Allam: !Y QUE MIRAN METICHES!

(Todos se voltean aterrados)

Con Jhonatan

Jhonatan: Si habian dos ladrones pero uno se escapo

Jefe d J : Bueno el jefe del FBI me llamo diciendome que los agentes Allam y Pancho se vieran.

Jhonatan: Ok jefe, nos vemos

(Sale por la puerta)

Jefe de J :Mierda jefe lo estan buscando.

?:Ok, les dire que aumenten la produccion y el envio

Jefe d J :Ok adios

Con Fionna

(Sonido de su Iphone)

Fionna: Allam

Fionna:Hola cariño como va el trabajo.

Allam:Tu hermano la cago le dijo al jefe iriamos a atrapar a Macarov y ahora hay que atraparlo o si no seremos hombres muertos

Fionna:Mierda

Allam:Me voy en una semana

Fionna:OK, estoy en la casa preparare tu maleta

Allam:Ok y entrame mi chaleco anti-balas porfa ok.

Fionna: ok te amo

Allam:Yo mas

(Cuelga el telefono)

Fionna:Mierda hermano la cagaste

Con Macarov

M: Cuando esten en Sandy Shores los matas ok

?:Ok jefe

(Se va)

M:Vamonos a Asia alla estaremos mas seguros

Piloto:Ok

M:muajajajajajajajajajajaja

Al dia siguiente:

Con Allam

Allam esta sentado en un banco de Mirror Park(Si vivo en Mirror Park)

Allam: Hola este sigue siendo el numero de Lester Crest

Lest:Quien pregunta

Allam:"Quien pregunta" "Quien pregunta"

Lest:Para ser un hombre desaparecido tienes sorpresas (Sonodo de estornudos) Allam

Allam:Vaya voz que tienes amigo

Lest:Encantador hasta en la muerte, ven a vsitarme yo tambien vivo en L.A, Murriena Higs

Allam:Espera como sabias que….

Allam:Hola, hola

(Cuelgo el telefono)

Allam: Hijo de puta.

 _Bueno gente hasta aqui los personajes especiales no dejan de aparecer el dialogo, zonas y Lester Crest son propiedad de RockstarNort_

 _Macarov y otro personaje son propedad de Activision y Square Enix_


	4. Aviso y saludo

_Aviso_

Party Hard con mis amigos(Soy el oso)

foto de perfil puede ser que la ponga esta noche o mañana

a Angel0scur0 me dio un buen concejo que seguire. Gracas hermano, me gusto tu historia de Five Nights in Haunted Pizzeria.

y su hermana mandan saludos.

Hola chicos(Hombre)

Hola chicos(Mujer)


	5. Chapter 4 La operacion empezo

Capitulo 4:Lester Crest aparecio

Luego de colgar la llamda Allam se dirigio a casa de Lester en Murriena llegar a la puerta lo recibio una camara de Grupe6

Allam:(Sacando los dedos del medio) Vete a la mierda Lest. Me dejas pasar o ke

Lest:Ya va

Quita el seguro y entro

Allam:Lester cuantos años Viejo-amigo

Lest.:Si

Allam:Puedes ayudarme a encontrar a Marcos Macarov

Lest: ehhh… un momento… si, tiene un laboratorio de meta a las afueras de Sandy Shores, lo oculta en una licoreria y estan armados hasta los dientes.

Allam:Ok…algo mas

Lest:Si….. tiene tamien dos aerodromos, uno para transportar armas en Sandy Shores hacia Mexico u otro pais.

Allam:Y el Segundo

Lest:El aerodromo de Mackenzi, en Graepssed, transporta todo lo que sea de droga ahi.

Allam:Y…..que harmas nececitaremos llevar

Lest:Cuantos son

Allam: somos 3

Lest:Ok

Grafica de armas

Allam

avanzado

de combate

Lanzacohetes

Pancho

Jhonata

de asalto

Bombas:

Allam

adhesive

de humo

Pancho

Lacrimogeno

incendiarias

Jhonatan

de flash

Lest:Esas son las armas que deben llevar

Allam:!COMO CONO LAS BUSCAMOS!

Lest: Dos palabras Merry-Water

Allam:Mierda

Lest:Lo aceptas

Allam:Si

Lest le entrega equipo, trajes y chaleco anti-balas superpesado(Joguernaut armor)

Allam:Cuendo llega el envio

Lest:Mañana por la mañana

Allam:Ok, gracias Lest

Lest: De nada

Me voy y les digo a los muchachos que nos reuniriamos

Jhonatan:Donde nos reunimos

Allam:En casa de Pancho, Rockford Hills edificio Boulevar

Jhonatan:Ok

En casa de Pancho, Allam les cuenta todo a los muchachos

Al dia siguiente 4:20am

Allam se puso su abrigo con pantalones negros y cogio su mascara

Fionna:Cariño a donde vas

Allam: El jefe me dijo que debia ir al cuartel para darme las armes e informaciones

Fionna:Ok te amo

Allam :Igual yo

Beso en la mejilla

Luego de un show de disparos contra militares oficialmente super-entrenados

Allam:!Mueran grandisimos hijos de perra!

Pancho:!Cabrones sin suerte!

Jhonatan llega con un tanque

Jhonatan:!Mueran perras!

Allam:!De donde lo sacaste!

Jhonatan: Lo encontre

Sonidos de disparos

Militar1: Necestamos refuerzos

Militar2:Jodanse hijos de perra

Allam:Ahora es el momento usemo el cargobob

Jhonatan: Quien es piloto

Pancho:Yo

Allam: ok

En el aire vienen tres helicopteros de Merrywater

Allam:Pasame el rifle av

Jhonatan:Ok

Allam y Jhonatan empiezan a disparar

Allam:!Nos dieron!

Todos:!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH MMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 _Wao que suspenso, nuestros heroes saldran vivos de esta, los mercenarion no fueron eliminidado y le tendieron una embascoda por parte de Macarov, se sabra en el proximo Capitulo de Tres Cabrones muy Pendejos._

 _capitulo mas largo de todos x3._


	6. Chapter 5:LOSFALM

_Capitulo5:La operacion se fue a la mierda_

(Pongan la cancion Animal I have become,gracias por leer)

Allam:Pancho controla el puto cargobob(alterado)

Pancho:No puedo

Jhonatan:Miren hay una camioneta con torreta(la de GTA online Heist) usemosla para huir

Allam:Ok, hay paracaidas

Jhonatan:Si

J salta y enciende la camioneta

Ps:El helicopter descendia y J salto

Allam: Hay van las cajas

Allam: Pancho desciende al nivel de la carretera ok

Pancho:ok

Fui tirando una caja tras otra y caian perfectamente en el camion

J:Tirate al techo de la camioneta

Allam:Ok

Cai al techo y use la torreta y dispare a la policia

Policia:Detengan el maldito coche

Allam:ME LA PELAN

Empeze a disparar como loco a los bastardos

J: Pancho salta tu

Panco:Ok NEGRO

Jonatan le saca el dedo del medio mientras Allam disparaba a lapolicia,encontraron un camion y metieron las cajas el cual era conducido por Pancho

Radio:Chicos enviare a Amauris y a Dock

J y P:Quien carajos son Amauris y Dock

Radio: Amigos de Allam

(Amauris es el amigo de la infancia de Allam)

Amauris llega con una camioneta al frente del camion para escoltarlo y Dock en la torreta

Allam: DISPAREN A LA POLICIA

Ahoro nuestros heroes se encuentran en Great Ocean Higway

Amauris por R:Chicos barricada de la poli, Allam pasa a delante y yo atras

Allam:Ok

Allam saca un RPG y destruyo la barricada

Todos:PERO QUE DIABLOS ALLAM MALDITO SADICO

Allam:JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJJAJAJAJAJAJ,Mueran zorras

Todos:Si salimos vivos de esto matamos al sadico de Allam

Allam: Si me matan los mata Fionna

Buzzard salve aparece

Todos:MIERDA

Pancho:Allam no te quedan mas misiles

Allam:Si

Allam dispara pero no le da

Allam:Maldicion

Dock:Disparen con torretas coño

Allam:Sereno Moreno

El helicopter empieza a disparar misiles

Piloto:Detenganse

Militar:Vas a morrir hoy perra

Barricada military con camiones

Todos menos Al: Nooooooooooo

Allam haceFaceplam por eso ydispara un misil

Todos quedadaron con caras de trauma ypoker

Allam:Miren L.A

Todos: Si

Allam:! DESVIE DISPAREN A LA POLI MALDICION!

Heli de Noticias:Estamos en Vinewood Higway en una persecucion policial donde un grupo de criminals robo armas de alta gama para quien sabe que uso

En mi casa

Fionna:Dios llamare a Allam

Allam: Quien carajos me llama…..Fionna

Allam:Hola cariño

Fionna:Allam estas bien

Amauris: Allam deja de usar el celular y usa torreta

Allam:Ok, cariño los criminals vienen, te amo adios

Fionna:Allam…Allam

Fionna:Dios protegelo

Jhonatan:Allam quien era

Allam:Fionna

Pancho:!QUE, LE CONTASTE!

Allam:No le conte nada imbecil, hablamos luego de eso

Heli de N: los criminales se dirigen hacia el Burro Heist, pero la policia ya no puede

De repente sale un Buzzard

Piloto de Buzzard: Detengan los vehiculos

De repente explota

Heli de N: !Pero que Diablos!

Sale un Hydra

Trevor: Arman un desmadre y no me invitan

Todos:Trevor

Heli de N: Increible un Hydra

Allam: T destruye es helicopter

T ametrallo el helicopetero haciendolo aterrizar en un techo

T:Listo

Allam:ok, gracias T

T: Me debo ir nos veremos luego

Todos:Adios T

Allam: vamos al terreno del FBI y escondemos las armas por un tiempo

Luego de llevar las camionetas y esconder el camion

Allam:Vamonos y mantengamos la vista gorda ok

Todos:ok

Adios

Allam entra en un pegassi vacca y se va a casa

Allam:Cariño ya he llegado

Fionna: Allam estas vivo me di un susto tremendo y pensaba que te harian algo esos ladrones

Allam:Se necesitara algo mas que eso para matarme

Fiona:Jajajajajajajajaja, tienes razon, quieres algo de comer

Allam:Vamos a comprar algo

Fionna:Ok, Macdonnals

Allam: Mmm… si

 _ **Si pusieron la cancion por todo el cap. Se oira epic, bueno hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy mis lectores.**_

 _ **Musica:** Three Days Grace: Animal I have become_


	7. Chapter 6 Lest' go Sandy Shores

Cap6: Lest' go to Sandy shores

Lester,Pancho y Jhonatan se encontraban en el terreno del FBI en el Burro Hesist

Lest:Bien consiguieron el material,bien creo que estan listos para irse a Sandy Shores

Jhonatan:Ok,? tienes un vehiculo blindado y rapido que podamos usar ?

Lest::MMmmm…. Eh…. Si

Pancho:Genial cual

Lest:El kuruma blindado

Pancho:Ok, nos iremos a casa y prepararemos todo, a que hora buscamos el Kuruma

Lest:Tranquilo, enviare a Amuris y a Dock para buscarlo

Los dos:Ok

Lest:Vengan a las 4:30am para irse

Los Dos:Ok

Con Allam

Allam estaba dormido en el sofa on la Tv encendida y llega Fionna y lo despierta

Fionna:Allam despierta

Allam:!MACAROV NO LO MATES!

Fionna:Allam que pasa

Allam:Nada,nada

Fionna:Ok y por cierto mi madre va a venir

Allam quedo sockeado

Allam:Ok(suena mensaje de whastapp)

Allam:Allam nos vamos mañana a las 4:30

Allam:Cariño me tengo que ir mañana asi que saludame a tu mama de mi parte

Fionna:Bueno pues entonces ayudame a entrar las maletas

Allam: Ok….espera un minute vino hoy

Fionna:Si

Allam:Bien te ayudare y donde dormira

Fionna:En el cuarto de servicio

Allam:Ok

Al termiar

Mama de F:Hola suegro

Allam:Pero si nisiquiera estoy casado con ella

Mama de F: jajajajajaja

En la mente de Allam

Sub-conciente: Mierda por que a miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Bueno aqui el capitulo de hoy

Estare inactivo durante un corto tiempo

Adios gente bonita


	8. Alerta!

_!Alerta!_

 _Nueva imagen vayan a Scott ahora mismo_


End file.
